User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Kirin (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Phantom Beast, Kirin! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Kirin *Kirin is an elusive species of Elder Dragon. It has a divine appearance that makes it look mystical, giving it the title, Phantom Beast. **Very few Kirin have been witnessed by people. **Kirin have been sighted in areas, such as the Jungle, Snowy Mountains, Swamp, Tower, Tower Summit, Everwood, Battleground, Jurassic Frontier, and Arctic Ridge. *There is a way to tell if a Kirin is near. Out of nowhere, even in clear weather, thunder can be heard and the air around it becomes tense. **A small fog can sometimes be seen when Kirin is near. *Kirin are fairly small compared to other Elder Dragons, however, they are still quite powerful. The strength of a Kirin is beyond most other large monsters, even on par with other Elder Dragons. *The ecology of Kirin is a complete mystery. The Hunter’s Guild know very little about it due to its rarity. *At a time Kirin's class was Unclassified Monster, just like Gore Magala, but Kirin was put into the Elder Dragon class after some research concluded that it shared many characteristics with the class. Though it is horse-like, Kirin has scales and foot claws like other Elder Dragons. *Kirin’s unique ability is that it can freely summon and control lightning without the need of a storm. It is able to do this with its mighty horn, however, it doesn’t need its horn to do this. Even when a Kirin’s horn is destroyed, Kirin can still summon lightning bolts. **It is theorized that Kirin’s lightning control comes from its high metabolism. *The mane of Kirin produces electricity constantly, making it glow constantly in its environment. The amount of electricity that its mane produces beyond what Thunder Sacs can produce. **When enraged, Kirin’s whole body begins to produce electricity. This makes the Kirin glow brighter than usual. *In one legend, an enraged Kirin destroyed a whole village with a powerful thunderstorm. *Though Kirin lacks a hard shell or a carapace, its skin is said to be quite durable. A Kirin’s skin can repel the attacks of foes quite easily, unless the attack has enough. *Like most other Elder Dragons, Kirin are highly aggressive. Though Kirin are aggressive, they can be tamed at a young age. While young, Kirin are fairly docile towards certain creatures, including some people. **In one case, a Kirin was raised by a child using the Kirin Bolt. *The HC Kirin seen in the Mezeporta district seem to be old individuals that have stronger over the years. *Kirin are known to have a single natural predator, Rajang. *Some consider Kirin to be the weakest Elder Dragon. *Kirin Milk and Kirin Butter doesn’t come from actual Kirin. Those products were only given that name to attract people. *In the far east, there are legends of another monster that shares the same name and abilities as Kirin. BGM Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs